


people beating up cartman

by sam_suffers (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Violence, cartman getting what he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sam_suffers
Summary: literally just, people hiting eric cartman.tw// abelist slurs, violence
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. craig tucker

**Author's Note:**

> might fuck around and make this into a series, sorry i have no idea how to write action, i mostly just write emotional shit. 
> 
> (hey babe! i love you! boy its fun to be in the same fandom for once, innit?)

Craig and Tweek were sitting with their friends at lunch, as per usual. It had been a pretty normal Wednesday so far, Mr Garrison had failed to teach them anything, the subject was supposed to be world geography but he’d spent the time telling them all, in far too much detail, about the best dogging spots along the east coast. It was fish-fingers and chips for lunch. Normal day.

Oh, except from the assembly that morning - It had been a drug awareness one. Pretty standard shit, talked about saying no to drugs and the dangers of smoking weed or doing coke. It was stupid.

Craig was zoned out, his boyfriend was snuggled up next to him and he could feel his gentle breaths against his chest. As much as he kept Tweek calm, Tweek kept him calm too. He was brought back to earth to hear the end of one of Jimmy’s jokes.

“So I s-said, if you w-want to fuck me over, at l-least take me to dinner f-f-f-first!” Everyone laughed at that, even Tweek, it was nice to see his friends so happy and chilled.

Lots of crazy shit goes down in South Park, Craig tried to avoid it as much as possible but somehow he still often ended up getting caught up in it, or at least his friends did and he was dragged along too.

“Hello homos,” though his words weren’t too awful, his tone was condescending and dripped with malice; Cartman strode up to them with the confidence of someone who had never had his ass properly beat.

“What do you want?” Craig was annoyed, he’d finally had a moment of fucking peace and Cartman had ruined it.

Craig flipped him off. Hopefully he’d just fuck off.

“Oh nothing,” he drawled his words in a sing-songy voice, “just wanted to know something.”

Oh this wasn’t good.

“What.”

“Well, I had a question from today’s assembly. How much meth does it take to end up as much of a spaz as your boyfriend?” his face looked innocent but it was so obvious that he was trying to get him worked up.

Craig could feel his blood pressure rising, he couldn’t care less about Cartman’s antics normally but no one insults Tweek, who was getting worked up too; two parts anxiety, one part anger.

“GAAK! - I’m not a spaz!” he flinched and retracted himself from Craig.

“Oh suuuuurrreeeee, so, how long have you been on meth Tweek!”

“He’s not on meth,” God he was trying to stay calm and monotone, he wouldn’t let someone as stupid as Eric Cartman get the better of him.

“So he’s just retarded?”

That was it.

Craig stood up from the lunch table and calmly walked over to the fat boy and in one swift move, socked him in the eye.

That served him right.

“OH YOU BASTARD”, Cartman swung right back, shoving Craig into the table.

It quickly descended into a full on brawl with everyone in the canteen crowding round to see. Tweek didn’t want Craig to get hurt of course but it quickly became obvious that he was dominating the fight. Cartman may have been bigger but Craig had kept up his boxing from a few years ago and was pretty fit, once he’s pinned his opponent to the floor, he had full opportunity to take as many hits at the dickhead’s stomach and face as he wanted.

And then the teachers pulled him off of his punching bag.

And then he had a months worth of detention, reduced to three weeks once his friend’s had backed him up about what had lead to the fight.

Cartman was sent to the nurses office and despite his thorough beating, the thing most harshly damaged was his confidence. And his face.

Just your average day in South Park.


	2. kenny mccormick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> protective kenny? obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk people, its cathartic to write. also i have literally no idea how long a detention you get for fighting because im a good boi who has only been punished twice in my twelve years of education
> 
> (heeeeyyyyyy babe, enjoy some more violence!)

There was not much that fat boy could do to piss him off, he’d heard every comment about his family in the books; his parents are poor, drunk, drug-addicted red necks and he’s going to grow up just like them. He wouldn’t though, no matter how many times Cartman insisted otherwise. He just couldn’t do that, he’d seen how his parents had effected Karen. He couldn’t do that to another person.

That’s why, at night, he became Mysterion. He was still a cynical, nihilistic, perverted young boy, but at least he got to play at being a hero for a while. He could protect Karen, be her guardian angel. She deserved that at least, she was one of the few children in South Park with any shred of innocence or dignity left. Plus, she was his sister.

So yeah, there wasn’t much that Cartman could say or do to piss him off, hell he’d even killed him a couple of times, which fucking hurt. But the one thing that did get him angry was anyone bothering Karen, especially Cartman because Kenny knew that he really only hurt people for his own fun. Just last week he’d upset Tweek just to get a rise from Craig, everyone knows how fragile Tweek can be sometimes so it wasn’t even remotely fair.

Luckily, Craig had beat his ass, which was fun to watch. It’s always fun to watch him in pain, serves him right.

Eric was never the kind of person to bother about who he was hurting, the only person who was off limits in his mind was his mom, and that only applied to other people. He could upset her as much as he wanted but no one else could; that was the closest thing Eric had to compassion.

If you asked Kenny, Eric was probably a psychopath.

Recess had let out a few minutes ago and Kenny had gone to the bathroom, telling his friends that he’d catch up to them, but when he got onto the playground, he couldn’t immediately spot them. Huh. Oh, there’s Butters, playing with Kyle. And Stan, kinda creepily watching Wendy - Not surprising. And Cartman - Cartman…

“Hey, stop, you’re going to hurt her!” he heard a cry from the sandbox and finally saw the back of the boy in question, torturing a 1st grader. Wait - Oh the fucking bastard, he was going to get it this time.

Cartman was standing proud holding a doll in his hands, attempting to pull it’s head off, and there was Karen McCormick, balling her eyes out.

Kenny always went with his gut. It was pretty reliable and gut instincts had kept him out of danger, without it he would probably have died twice as many times, right now, his gut was telling him to give Eric another black eye. So he did.

In only a few seconds, he had sprinted over and before Cartman even had a chance to realise who he was, he had turned him round and punched him right in the other eye.

“DON’T BOTHER MY SISTER FATASS!” it came out slightly muffled but the message was still clear.

As Eric stumbled to keep his balance, he tripped on the border of the sandbox and fell back onto the grass.

Kenny quickly scooped up Karen and yanked the doll from Eric’s hand. Oh good, it was alright, just a little scuffed. Good, he wouldn’t be able to afford to buy her a new one if it had broken. How had he not noticed her try to bring it to school?

“Hey get back here you fucking asshole!” seemingly not unconscious, he screamed at Kenny as the other ran over to Butters and Kyle, Karen and doll in tow.

“Boy you sure hit him good Kenny,” Butters smiled at him as he attempted to catch his breath.

“What’d he do this time?” Kyle asked.

“He tried to break Karen’s doll,” though it came out as nothing but mumble, the two boys understood, nodding sympathetically and going back to whatever the hell they were doing, something involving pinecones by the looks of it.

In the background, Cartman attempted to get up, intending to kill Kenny, not that it would fucking matter anyway, but he found himself too dizzy, must have hit his head on the ground pretty hard. Kenny would fucking pay for this. Maybe he’d get his parents arrested for doing drugs again or something. God damn, he needed to go to the nurses office.

The bell rang for the end of the break and a teacher came to get them, yelling at the kids to get back to class before reluctantly helping Cartman, every teacher both hated and feared the vile brat, but still, he was a student in need of medical care.

20 minutes into their next class, the intercom sounded “Could the following student’s please come to the principles office: Kenny McCormick.”

Kenny got two weeks of detention for it, which he thought was pretty mild, then again all the teachers were stupid and he wasn’t going to complain. Less detention meant more time to spend with his friends or Karen, who he most certainly wasn’t going to let bring anything important to school again.

Two weeks detention was totally worth it to see the matching raccoon eyes that Eric wore when he next saw him. Ironic.


	3. butters stotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> butters defends his new friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know why this chapter is almost 2000 words long. i dont know! aaaah???? writing never works for me istg. anyway, here's some shit!
> 
> (hey darling, looove ya, enjoy some Scott and Butters <3 )

Scott Malkinson had started sitting on their table a lot more often, having become closer friends with Butters, they were both kind of Cartman’s lackies, though whether either of them realised that was a mystery. None the less, it meant that they’d spent a lot of time together, especially when playing superheros. When Scott started sitting with them, no-one except for Cartman had been bothered, new people sat on their table all the time, though normally when one of them was involved in some drama or adventure. It was nice to have new people around though, kept things interesting. Butters was happy that his new friend was sitting with them in particular because he was one of the only boys that didn’t pick on him for being wimpy or bad at everything.

They’d all gotten used to Scott having to prick himself and measure his blood sugar too, after the first few times, someone had asked what exactly it was for and he had explained. They all knew he had diabetes but it was news to them that it could be so dangerous, hell he could die if his blood sugar crashed or surged too much! It was actually pretty metal.

Lunch time was fun, Clyde was telling them all about his recent exploits at Raisins which got a lot funnier when Token interupted his romantic adventure story to explain what had really happened, Clyde had spent so much money on wings in order to buy time with the girls that he’d lost his dad’s credit card, called Token while crying about how much trouble he was going to be in and he’d had to bail him out. Again. For the second time that month. Everyone was in hysterics while Clyde spluttered some excuse.

“Dude, if you’re going to spend so much time there and then demand that I help you, can’t you at least buy something cheaper?” Token sighed exasperatedly but still chuckled - It wasn’t really that big of a deal.

“The wings are good though”, Clyde punched his shoulder jokingly and the matter was left to rest.

In all likely-hood, they’d here the same story in a few weeks time when it happened again, everyone else was glad that Token was rich enough that Clyde hadn’t started asking anyone else. Scott, Kenny and Craig were definitely too broke, not that Craig would help anyway, and the other’s would still be unhappy to part with their money (or fight the raisin girls) or would fall under the spell of the waitresses too.

Scott was kind of an outsider in all of this, he sat on the last seat in the row, minding his own business, it was fun to watch his friends’ shenanigans but he didn’t really feel like it was his place to get too involved, if he did, maybe he’d say or do something wrong and they wouldn’t want to be his friends any-more. He’d have to go back to his old friends and they guys would start ripping on him again, more than normal. Plus, his old friendship group had been different since Jason died. They’d never really been close, but still, it was different.

He’d finished his lunch so he pricked his finger and the little machine sucked up a drop of his blood and measured it. Oh darn, it was high, must have been the jelo he ate but it was orange flavoured so worth it.

Routinely, he got out one of his needles of insulin, oh darn, this was the last of the insulin he had, hopefully he had more at home. He lifted his shirt up to inject himself except, before he could push the needle down, it was ripped from his hand by none other than the local fat-ass, Eric Cartman.

God dammit.

“Hey give that back,”he hated his lisp, it made everything he said sound non-threatening, “I need it, asshole.”

“Oh I need it, I’m Scott Malkinson and I have diabetes”, he mocked him while he held the insulin above his head, where, try as he might, Scott couldn’t quite reach.

He tried as hard as he could but he just couldn’t. Cartman was having a lot of fun watching the shorter boy struggle, at this point, they’d both stood up from the lunch bench to continue their skirmish, which was attracting a lot of attention from their fellow students, who were waiting eagerly to see if it would progress to the point of a full on fight. Children are like that, they’re vultures for violence.

“Aw come on Cartman, just give it back”, Kyle was the first one to complain, seeing that his taunting wasn’t going to end any time soon.

Scott’s face had started to pale a little, though from fear, distress or blood sugar problems was anyone’s guess - He was unlikely to start facing any consequences without his insulin for a while, his blood sugar wasn’t anywhere near 300 mg/dl but it still wasn’t ideal and he was tiring of their game of cat and mouse or, well, Scott trying to jump to Cartman’s level just at the moment that he stretched even further up so that the needle was just ever so slightly out of reach.

_Oh god I’m going to die, I’m going to die I’m going to die I’m going to die -_ Needless to say, despite knowing that panicking would be irrational, Scott was in fact, beginning to panic. Plus he could feel himself growing weary already, not being very fit for his age added to problem.

“Hahaha,” Cartman laughed in his face as he dodged Scott’s snatch, “You’re gonna die, you’re gonna dieeeee.”

He wasn’t going to die, at least not for a few hours, he’d be home by that point anyway so the fight wasn’t really worth it but it was incredibly disturbing to think that Cartman was rejoicing at the idea of him dying, did the other kids feel that way too? He hoped not.

“Ugh fellas, I think we need to stop Eric”, grinding his teeth a little, it was difficult to be assertive but he didn’t want to just watch Eric bullying his friend.

Frustratingly, all he got was a few quiet murmurs of approval but everyone else was fixated on duo, he was sure that his concerns had fallen on deaf ears until Craig spoke up, in his normal nasally voice, “I want to see if they fight.”

“Nah, Scott wouldn’t fight him. Not unless he went into a diabetic rage again,” Kyle responded, despite having earlier exclaimed that he wanted Cartman to stop, it didn’t look like he’d be any help in actually making him stop.

Butters liked chaos, or well, Professor Chaos liked chaos but he was still kind of a part of him, more of an extension or an alter ego but still a part of him. Butters wasn’t entirely opposed to fighting, it was fun to watch people finally loose it and beat up Eric but this was just unfair, Scott was out of breath, wheezing and sweating and barely trying to get his insulin back at this point.

It just wasn’t right. He knew that if he hit Eric he’d been in real big trouble, he’d be grounded for weeks, even longer than the time when he put the eggs where the nesquix was supposed to be in the pantry and his dad had ended up with egg-milk. He’d be grounded for at least a month but unlike the other boys, who were various levels of enthralled, from two steps away from getting popcorn (Clyde) to entirely apathetic (Stan), but nonetheless, not interested in making him stop.

_Oh jeez, I guess I have to do it then._

“Eric, give it back!” he yelled as he stomped over to face him, standing next to Scott as he clutched his chest and tried to breathe.

“Let me think for a moment… mhm, nope!” Eric laughed, smug in his attempts to upset not only Scott but the other loser Butters, god this was so fun, “You know what, I think I’m going to break it”

The gathered crowd looked on in anticipation but no sooner had he placed his other clammy paw on the syringe than Butters decided that enough was enough and hit him straight in the jaw, as hard as he could, with one swift uppercut, making Cartman immediately drop it. Butters wasn’t all that strong so it was not the beating he really deserved but it was enough.

As Cartman sobbed like a baby and clutched his jaw, Butters reached down, picked up the victory prize and handed it to Scott, who was looking a little sickly from overexertion, he inspected the needle - It was surprisingly fine so he finally got to inject himself like he needed too. No dying for Scott today!

“Thank you!” Scott smiled at Butters, grateful that someone had finally stood up for him.

“It’s alright! Eric deserves it!”he tried to be cheery but he knew that he was about to get into a lot of trouble, his dad wouldn’t care why he got into a fight, just that he did.

Eric was still sobbing loudly, catching the attention of a teacher, who wasn’t at all surprised at what had happened considering how many fights the kid got into for saying or doing fucked up things. Eric was taken to the nurses office and then quickly sent back to class once the nurse assessed that the damage wasn’t so bad, telling him that he really needed to stop pissing people off.

Butters was called into the office and so was Scott, Mr Macky listened to their side of the story but warned them, “You can’t just go round hitting people just because they’re annoying you m’kay?”

Surprisingly, Butters got off without a detention, perhaps because he really hadn’t hurt Eric too bad, not in comparison to Craig or Kenny at least, but the school did call his home. His mom had answered and, after begging and begging and promising to do all of the chores that week, she agreed not to tell his father. All things considered, it was worth it to protect his new friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taking requests for characters if anyones intersted


End file.
